Mary Sibley
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Pyrokinesis Mary charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After fired, the fire explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. Side B - Dream Walking Mary fades away and turn into an orb, which will float in midair. While in orb form, Mary can travel wherever he wants. You can go through solid ground as the ball. Press B to turn back. Once your're close to the opponents, you can press B to control their body possessing them. Mary takes damage herself if she gets hit while controlling someone, while they're moving back and forward. Up B - Teleportation Mary Vanishes into thin air and teleports. When she do this, a star will appear. You can move it during a second to choose the place you want to teleport. There's a limitated radius to move it. If you don't move it, Mary will teleport upwards. The teleport can be cancelled with an attack. Down B - Mary Sibley's Familiars Mary pulled her pet toad out of her pocket. She placed it inside opponent's stomach, taking control of his body in a way that has not yet been clarified. This possession causes illness in the victim, forcing him/her to a paralysis of the movements and forcing the victim, in this case, drains the opponent's health constantly. Final Smash - Mary and Tituba Spell Mary cuts her hand and closed it tight until the fire rises. She quoted, "By this firelight, still want us to the gator site. So we might find out brother growing in the shadows of this night." As the smoke rises, it shows the image of opponent(s). She opens the skull's mouth, which opens his/her mouth, then, She cut of the tongue. The opponent's mouth will have mouth full of blood. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Mary Sibley is the main protagonist villain of the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem. She is a witch with extraordinary power and the wife of George Sibley, as well as former lover of John Alden. She became a witch after she sacrificed her unborn baby to Satan in exchange for great powers, which led to her becoming the most powerful witch in Salem. Throughout the series, her actions have been invoked by both her love for John Alden and her revenge against the Puritans who she believes took away everything she loved, causing her to make irrevocable choices. However, she still has a moral compass and a deep love for those she seeks to protect, such as when John is put under trial for being a witch, she saves him from being hanged revealing she is a witch. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol WGN Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Human Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Based on the real character Category:Adult Category:Mother Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Ow the Edge Category:Lawl of Thrones Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:People called Mary Category:Salem Category:WGN America